Tsuyu Asui
Tsuyu Asui is a supporting character in My Hero Academia. She is a students of Class 1-A and one of Izuku's friends. She is voiced by Aoi Yūki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Monica Rial in the English version of the anime. Biography Before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's parents had to travel for work often, which gave them little time to raise their children. Tsuyu was left with the responsibilities of raising Samidare and Satsuki, such as making dinner for them. Although it was tough raising her little siblings, Tsuyu still found her life to be wonderful. Two years ago before starting at U.A., Tsuyu's hero studies at her middle school piled up and she didn't have much free time for herself. Tsuyu's busy schedule, as well as her frog-like appearance, made it difficult for her to make friends. During her time at middle school, there was a student who started stalking her named Habuko Mongoose, who also had difficulty making friends. Habuko often used her Quirk, which paralyzed whoever she looked at for three seconds, on Tsuyu. Despite this, Tsuyu wasn't bothered by Habuko's stalking because she could understand her as they were both lonely. One day, Tsuyu mustered up the courage and finally asked Habuko to be friends. Habuko was surprised and touched by Tsuyu's kindness, before happily agreeing to be friends with Tsuyu. Eventually, Tsuyu and Habuko graduated from their middle school, but went to different high schools though they kept in contact. Two years later, the day after U.A.'s semester began, Tsuyu receives a message from Habuko which states that she made new friends at her new high school and next time she will introduce them to her. Even though they ended up going to different high schools, Tsuyu notes that she will always be friends with Habuko. Tsuyu decides that, like Habuko, she will make lots of friends at her new high school as well. Appearance Tsuyu is a girl half frog and half human, she has straight dark green hair, at the bottom of the hair is tied in a bow, her eyes are considerably huge, unlike any normal person, she has eyelashes below her eyes eyes and her mouth forms a shape similar v. Her superhero costume consists of a full body piece of green in shades darker, her gloves are beige and she has boots that resemble the legs of green frog. She has a protective glasses and which somewhat resembles that of a frogs. In fact, most of her costume is based on the design of a frog. Personality Tsuyu comes off as a very happy girl, but she is also very direct around her. She seems to be very indifferent when in school, but sometimes she has demonstrated the opposite and is quite perceptive. She is extremely realistic, she cares about her classmates, and remains calm in the face of danger, but reacts violently if someone harms her, and prefers to be called by her nickname as opposed to her real name. Gallery Images tsuyu_asui-my_hero_academia-girl-(15714).jpg Tsuyu Asui One's Justice.png Tsuyu Going Hmm.png Tsuyu Asui Full Body School Uniform Anime.png 32134 MHA Tsuyu POP GLAM.png IMG_20190625_103438.jpg|Tsuyu Asui Hero Card Volume 1 4 Anime Cover.png Team Mineta Manga.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Loyal Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Supporters Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Optimists Category:Mascots Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Amazons Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Protectors